Titanium
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Sequel to Let Me Love You. Beca and Chloe embrace their future as they decide to become mothers of four. Everyone knows how things never turn out the way we plan.
1. Chapter 1

_HEY! Oh my God, I can't believe it's already April 24th. The reason I'm posting this today is my story today is because today my profile on FanFiction is turning five years old! YAY! Five years a writer! Congratulations to my baby!_

_Also, happy birthday to **atty jannie** and **Fangirrl 1987**!_

_Replies to reviews from chapter 30 of Let Me Love You: (I hope you all are reading otherwise I'm responding to no one lol)_

_**babygurlopo2: **oh man... I know you couldn't see it, but when I read your review (and the others) I cried like a baby, I can't believe you guys loved my story so much! You think my story is the best Bechloe story ever? Holy shit!  
_

**_atty jannie:_**_ Like I said, happy early birthday! And thanks for the suggestions!_

**_Takogirl:_**_ Oh my God, thank you so much!_

**_brittney: _**_Of course, you do! And I'm sorry, but I don't have kik lol I've created an instagram and it's 'ficauthorak47'!_

**_Guest, ballpointmf, Ic16:_**_ Thank you! _

**_kenadra:_**_ Thank you! That's so sweet! Hopefully, you'll like this story as well!_

**_itsmefiebs:_**_ Thanks! Wait... I'd be the only Julia? Really?! I'm moving there, I've had like five other Julias as my classmates!_

**_StanaBrittany: _**_Aaaaaaaaaaah thank you!_

**_cxcxcx386: _**_You're welcome! Thank you for your words!_

**_Fangirrl 1987: _**_Obrigada! Espero que goste dessa história também! ^-^ Feliz aniversário!_

**_Detective Sexy McBadass: _**_Oh thank you! Yeah, I thought about writing Chloe's story, I'll try, but the way I see it, Chloe is just like we think of her, she was a happy child and nothing that exciting happened in her childhood or teenage years. But I'll try to add a little more of her story in this story lol and thanks, I don't see myself as an amazing dancer because I'm a perfeccionist, but I'm a hard worker and I am the best dancer in class, everybody thinks so as well ^-^_

**_charliepollock1357, aderrett_****_: _**_Thank you!_

**_KissKendrick: _**_Well, here it is!_

**_brittney: _**_Alright, well I'll add them. Bob and Michael aren't options anymore, Beca won't suffer anymore in this story, I promise. _

**_rxbskateboard: _**_Awww thank you so much! Yeah, #teambechloe I had a great day, I hope you did too! Bye! Xoxo_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaand back by popular demand, Maya and Mattie! Everyone mentioned they wanted to see them in the sequel, so this story will start a little with Maya story and I'm dedicating this to every transgender children out there._

* * *

"Beca! HURRY UP!" Chloe screamed from the living room as she turned up the volume on TV.

Beca came running down the stairs and panted as she threw herself on the couch.

"You need to start doing some exercises or you're gonna have a heart attack by the time you're thirty." Chloe said, laughing. Beca only glared at her and gave her the finger.

"Why did I hurry up?" Beca asked.

"Maya's documentary is gonna be on TV!" Chloe said excitedly. "I'm so excited! She said it looks amazing."

"Chloe's been bugging me about this thing for weeks now and I'm curious to see." Aubrey said as she snuggled closer to Stacie, who smiled and kissed her temple.

"It's on! It's on!" Chloe screamed. "Shh!"

Stacie, Aubrey and Beca exchanged looks, Chloe being the only one speaking didn't call for a shush.

_"No! You're doing it wrong!" _seven-year-old Mattie showed up on screen, laughing as Maya started putting pieces of a puzzle together.

_"At least I'm doing it!" _Maya said.

The two were sitting the coffee table, trying to put a puzzle together. They were having a great time.

_"Maya, Mattie, dinner's ready!" _Lisa's voice was heard.

Maya turned to her brother.

_"You go wash those dirty little hands of yours. Come on." _Maya helped him up and went to the bathroom with him.

_"My hands aren't dirty, yours are!" _Mattie protested while laughing.

Maya laughed and splashed water at him from the sink, then they went mute.

_"We've always wanted children." _Lisa's voice was heard.

Lisa and Dan, then stood sitting on a couch beside each other.

_"Ever since I was little, I knew I was destined to have children. Then my brother Steven had a little girl called Beca." _Lisa explained as pictures of her holding a baby with a smile, then of her holding two-year-old Beca showed on the screen. _"We played with her all the time, we went to visit her. She was an amazing child."_

Then a homevideo of Dan playing with a four-year-old Beca was showed. She grabbed a brunette Barbie doll and gave it to him.

"Awwwn!" Aubrey pinched Beca's cheeks, enjoying seeing them turn bright red. "You looked so cute!"

"Shh!" Chloe said again and Aubrey giggled.

_"I was working, traveling all the time. Sometimes, I wouldn't come home for two straight months, I was just starting at my new job, so I talked to her and said 'maybe this isn't the right time for us to have a child'." _Dan and Lisa were showed again.

_"It took us three more years of adjusting and planning, before we started trying to have a baby." _Lisa said. _"We quickly became pregnant and I was over the moon excited."_

_"I was so happy to see her happy. I knew she wanted kids and I knew she'd be happy having kids." _Dan said. _"So when I learned that I was going to be a dad, I couldn't believe it."_

_"A few months into my pregnancy, my doctor told me I was having a boy." _Lisa said with a smile. _"I'd be happy with either gender, but having a boy was amazing."_

Then pictures of Lisa pregnant, showing her belly with a smile showed on screen.

_"I told Beca she'd have a little cousin and she was really excited. She wanted to talk to the baby everytime she came over or we went over." _Lisa said and a picture of her standing in front of eight-year-old Beca as she smiled at the camera and hugged Lisa showed.

_"She was so happy, she was an only child and she didn't have any cousins, so she was very excited to have someone else she could play with." _Dan said.

_"Michael Allan Durham was born July 25th." _The narrator said and a picture of Lisa crying and holding her baby after birth came on.

_"He was a healthy little boy, he was always smiling and giggling." _Lisa said.

_"When he started to crawl, he'd crawl all around the house. He was an active child." _Dan said as the screen showed pictures of Michael as a toddler.

_"Steven and Suzanne often left Beca with us, so she was playing with Michael all the time. She was a very responsible nine-year-old, so sometimes I'd leave the two in the playroom, where I knew neither would get hurt, and went to the kitchen to make dinner." _Lisa said and a picture of a nine-year-old Beca playing with Michael showed. _"He just loved her so much."_

_"But by the time Michael was walking, Lisa noticed there was something different about her child." _The narrator told.

_"Michael would cry whenever I tried to dress him. He'd throw himself on the floor and cry until I let him stay only in diapers or his underwear." _Lisa told. _"I thought he was just hot. But when winter came, he didn't want to put on his clothes, he'd say 'no' repeatedly and when I finally managed to dress him to go out, he'd cry and throw a tantrum before we even got to the car."_

Pictures of Michael in his diapers and dressed showed. He didn't look happy when he was dressed.

_"We only noticed something was wrong when he started talking. We'd tell him 'good boy!' or 'who's my big boy?' and he'd answer 'girl'. Whenever we'd refer to him as 'boy' he'd look at us and say 'girl'." _Dan told.

_"The Durhams were confused, but thought nothing of it, until an incident happened one afternoon." _The narrator told.

_"We were in Steven and Suzanne's. Michael was with Beca and they were playing with her clothes. We went upstairs to call them down for lunch and when we walked in, we saw Michael wearing one of Beca's old dresses and he had the biggest smile on his face. He looked up at us and he'd smile bigger." _Dan said.

_"I looked at Michael and said 'Michael, dresses are for girls' and he said to me 'I'm a girl'." _Lisa said. _"And that's when we knew there was something going on."_

_"The Durhams took their three-year-old to their doctor, who diagnosed him with Gender Identity Disorder." _The narrator said.

_"The doctor explained to us what that meant and we were confused, we didn't know exactly what that was going to mean to us." _Lisa said.

_"Little by little, we started noticing we had to say goodbye to our son and say hello to our daughter." _Dan said. _"I think that was probably the hardest part for us."_

_"We worked hard to call him 'her', to refer to him as a girl." _Lisa said.

_"Six months after the diagnosis, Dan and Lisa took their daughter out to buy her first dress." _The narrator said.

_"We took her with us and let her guide us through the store. We bought her a dress and the glow in her eyes was amazing, we knew we had done the right choice." _Lisa said with a smile.

_"We bought her a whole new wardrobe and put the other one away." _Lisa said.

_"We then realized we should explain the situation to the rest of the family." _Dan said. _"We asked a psychologist a way to explain to Beca how her little cousin would become a girl." _

_"We sat her down with her parents and explained to her that Michael was a girl and that we were gonna let her be a girl. She smiled at us and said she'd love it." _Lisa said. _"She started spending even more time with Michael and she was even happier."_

_"Before Michael turned four, we thought we should change her name. So we thought of a girl name we liked." _Dan said. _"We talked to Suzanne and Steven and Beca suggested Maya. We thought about it, Michael loved it, so a week later, Michael Allan Durham became Maya Alice Durham."_

_"When Maya turned four, we enrolled her in preschool and she was registered as a boy. The faculty knew about her situation, but we were glad that her classmates didn't know, so she made a lot of friends." _Lisa said.

_"Maya grew up a happy child. She went on interviews, received awards, she gave speeches, she went on parades." _The narrator told as pictures and videos of ten-year-old Maya in events. _"And today, Maya is sixteen, already a teenager. Her parents say she couldn't be happier and neither could they."_

_"When Maya was twelve, she started on hormone blockers, to block her male puberty. Now, she's on estrogen and this calms her down. She's really happy about herself, she feels beautiful, she's always glowing. She says she can't wait for the reassignment surgery." _Lisa said.

Chloe smiled big as she watched a few more videos and pictures of Maya and Maya with her family and friends and that included her and Beca. She couldn't believe how much the girl had grown and she was becoming a very beautiful woman.

"Wow! You can't say she was once a boy!" Stacie said as she stared intently at the TV.

"Right?" Aubrey agreed. "Look at Beca, for instance. She was never a boy, but we can tell she has the soul of a boy."

Beca glared at Aubrey while she laughed.

"But this is amazing!" Stacie said. "Why isn't Maya watching it with us?"

"She had an interview." Beca explained.

"Oh, speaking of interviews, when are you guys going to The Ellen Show?" Aubrey asked.

"Next week." Beca said as Chloe turned off the TV.

"Oooh! I know what I wanted to ask you two!" Stacie said as she turned to them as Beca snuggled closer to her wife. "When are you guys going to start thinking about having kids?"

Beca and Chloe giggled.

"We already started thinking about it." Chloe said. "We want one of us to carry it, so we have to go to a fertility clinic, but..."

Beca looked down.

"Sometimes, I get a little scared that the same thing that happened to me and my family will happen with us." she said. "I mean, we really want a baby and I don't think we can take watching another couple raising our child, so we don't want do donate our embryos."

"We understand." Stacie nodded. "I'd be scared, too."

"What about you guys?" Beca asked.

"What about us?" Aubrey asked.

"When are you going to have kids?" Beca asked.

"We talked about it and thought about it. We want kids." Aubrey said and Chloe squealed in excitement. "But we're still thinking about either adoption or insemination."

Chloe and Beca nodded. The brunette looked up at her wife and smiled.

"Hey babe, aren't you supposed to be cooking lunch?" she asked.

"Why? Is the monster in your stomach complaining already?"

Beca nodded and Chloe giggled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll start." she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"You guys are just... so perfect together." Stacie said.

"Thanks." Beca smiled. "I just can't wait to have kids with her. I wish all the stress about trying and the pregnancy weren't things we had to go through, you know? I wish we could go there, say we wanted a baby and it'd just pop out of nowhere."

Stacie laughed hysterically at that.

"Oh come on, Beca, you know not even in The Sims things work like that." Aubrey said.

"I know." Beca rolled her eyes.

"But it's so cute to see you thinking about that." Aubrey smiled.

Beca smiled at her.

oO0Oo

"You go out to clubs and play your stuff and this makes you nervous?" Chloe asked.

"Hey!" Beca said. "I'm allowed to get nervous, aren't I? I'm a human being."

_"… our next guests are an actress from Georgia and a music producer and DJ from Florida. She is in the upcoming film '_Identity' _and she is a music producer who's worked with many Hollywood names, please welcome Beca and Chloe Mitchell!"_

The two smiled as they heard the crowd applauding and _Titanium_ started playing and they walked in hand in hand, waving happily at the crowd. The two hugged Ellen before sitting down on the red couch.

"Hi!" Ellen said as the crowd slowly stopped clapping.

"Hi!" the two girls said.

"I'm so happy you two are here!" Ellen said.

"Us too!" Chloe said.

"So, congratulations on your film!" Ellen said to Chloe. "The trailer looks so good."

"Thank you, I'm so proud of it, I can't for everyone to see it!" Chloe said. "Beca says I always let something slip about movies we want to see and books she wants to read and I'm terrible at keeping secrets, so I'm glad I didn't say anything on Twitter or anything."

Ellen laughed.

"I guess so, you're doing a very good job." the blonde said. "So you two have been married for..."

"A year." the two girls answered.

"A year? Wow!" Ellen said. "Well, I wish you both a lifetime of happiness in the years to come."

"Thank you!" the two smiled and the crowd applauded.

"And I have a few questions to ask you." Ellen said, grabbing a few cards from the table.

"Is it like a game?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Ellen said. "You've been married for a year and been together for six years?"

"Seven." Beca said.

"Seven, that's a long time. Well, let's see how well you know each other." Ellen said. "First question is easy, what is your partner's middle name?"

"Hers is Olivia." Beca said and turned to Chloe, pointing a finger at her. "You're not going to."

"What? Oh come on, she asked me! I'll be cheating if I don't answer!" Chloe said, Beca laughed and turned as red as a tomato. "Beca's middle name is Pamela."

Beca covered her face as she laughed.

"Your middle name is Pamela?" Ellen asked.

"Yes! I can't believe it, this is humiliating, Ellen!" Beca said, wiping tears away as she laughed.

"Don't worry, this is what the show is for." Ellen said, making the audience and the girls laugh. "Okay, second question."

"How many questions are there?" Beca asked.

"Only five." Ellen said. "Okay, second question, what is her most annoying habit?"

"Okay! Okay!" Beca sat up straight. "Chloe does this thing when I do something embarrassing when it's the two of us, she'll tell everyone about it. Not once, not twice, but every chance she got. It's like she likes embarrassing me!"

Chloe laughed.

"Well, I guess we all like to embarrass you, you look funny when you're embarrassed." Ellen said and Beca hid her face on her hands again as the audience laughed.

"Beca's most annoying habit is being mute when she's mixing. Sometimes she's not even with her headphones on and she'll not answer me." Chloe said. "Or sometimes, we don't know if she's kidding or not."

Beca smiled.

"That I do especially to annoy you." Beca said.

"Well it works." Chloe said, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, third question, if she was a cartoon character, which would she be?" Ellen said.

"Oh, man that is a tough one." Chloe said.

The two girls thought while looking at each other for a while.

"Could it be a character? Does they have to be cartoon?" Chloe asked.

"I guess not." Ellen said. "It can be a character."

"Okay, well I guess Beca would be Chandler Bing." Chloe said. "Because she's almost always sarcastic, but she's really sweet."

"Aww, thanks babe!" Beca said, giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek. "And you... you would be Boo."

Chloe looked susprised at first.

"Because you're just too cute." Beca said, getting an 'aww' from the audience and a kiss on the cheek from her wife.

"I have to agree." Ellen said. "Okay, fourth question, what is your wife's favorite song to sing around the house?"

"That's tough, we're always singing different songs." Beca said.

"What?!" Chloe said. "I sing different songs, but you? Ha!"

"Okay, Chloe is always singing different song, but when she's cooking, she usually sings _Halo_, from Beyoncé." Beca said.

"And Beca?" Ellen asked.

"Well, Beca and I watched _We're The Millers_ a few years ago and that song _Waterfalls_ got stuck in Beca's head to this day, so she's always rapping that song. But she only does it when I'm around so I can hear her." Chloe said and the audience and Ellen laughed.

"Next time you should film it and put it on YouTube." Ellen said.

"Yeah, maybe next time I'll do that." Chloe nodded.

"Okay, the last question is a question for you both." Ellen said.

"Okay." the two nodded.

"Have you thought about kids?" Ellen asked.

The two smiled and giggled as the audience applauded.

"Well, we haven't yet, but it seems that the whole world has, so babe," Beca said sarcastically and turned to Chloe. "I think we need to have a kid."

"Yeah." Chloe laughed.

"No, seriously, have you?" Ellen asked.

"We have." the two nodded and the audience applauded once again.

"We thought about it and we do want kids." Beca said.

"Yeah, we do." Chloe nodded. "I mean, we re still planning and stuff, but we do want kids."

Ellen smiled.

"Well, I think you two are going to be amazing mothers, and, once again, I wish you both a lifetime of happiness." she said.

"Well thank you, Ellen!" Beca and Chloe said again, smiling.

Ellen turned to the audience.

"Beca and Chloe Mitchell, everyone! We'll be right back!" she said.

* * *

_First chapter. Story goes on from here. Like I said, in this story, Beca won't suffer anymore and there won't be anymore drama. No, not that much drama, but we need a little bit of drama, but I think you guys will like this story. Next chapter we'll focus more on Beca and Chloe._

_What did you think? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Sunday is my birthday! I'm so excited! I can't believe it!_

_**atty jannie: **haha you're welcome! Of course, we all like to see Beca embarrassed lol I wished I could see the ridiculously big smile on your face lol _

**_rxbskateboard:_**_ thanks! Well, I was supposed to update yesterday but I slept over at my cousin's then I came home and there was a little party, so it was pretty crazy. I hope my story continues to make you smile!_

**_babygurlopo2:_**_ hahaha that's okay. I hope you'll like what I have in store for Beca and Chloe, seeing as this is probably the first story about them starting a family (correct me if I'm wrong there)._

**_ballpointmf: _**_thanks, I will!_

**_brittney: _**_oooh, thank you!_

**_Fangirrl 1987: _**_haha obrigada. Eu não sabia se estava fazendo jus à Ellen, ela é muito engraçada!_

**_itsmefiebs: _**_thanks! I hope there will be five more years. I mean, I'll never get tired of writing!_

**_DarkHarmonian: _**_I see. I don't watch it all the time, just interviews that I think are interesting, but I love Ellen as a person, she's an amazing person, but I'm glad I made you laugh!_

* * *

Beca was in her laptop, her feet were up on the coffee table in the living room of the apartment she was living in with Chloe. They were planning on moving to a bigger place, because Chloe wanted a big place. She said she was a star and stars deserve big places.

She was working on a few mixes like she usually did, when her wife came into the room.

"Babe, no feet on the furniture!" Chloe warned. Beca rolled her eyes and moved her feet down.

"Sorry." She said. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you."

"Good, 'cause I want to talk to you, too." Chloe said, sitting down beside her as Beca set her laptop aside. "You go first."

"I talked to my mom, I talked to Sharon and I talked to my family's lawyer about the whole fertility clinic fiasco and how this is affecting our life, I mean, I have difficulty to trust some clinic." Beca said. "And they all recommended this clinic downtown, they say it is the best and Mr. Hansen said it never happened anything related to my case, so he said we should schedule an appointment and see for ourselves. If we want, he can accompany us in our journey to make sure everything works just fine."

"Babe, that's really good to hear." Chloe smiled. "And I wanted to talk to you about that as well, so I'm gonna skip the topic you just covered."

Beca nodded.

"You know that starting next week, I'm gonna be traveling all over the world for my film's premiere, right?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded. "I'm gonna be away for like four, five weeks before I get home. Then I'm going to see my possibilities of finding another job here, hopefully and, until I'm sure that I'm gonna be staying in LA for a while, I guess we should wait until we schedule an appointment, don't you think?"

"I totally agree." Beca nodded. "Not only do I see your point, I think waiting will give me time to talk to people who've gone to that clinic and see what I think about it."

Chloe smiled.

"I'm glad. Are you really okay with this, though?"

"Of course! The only thing that makes me sad is not being able to travel with you." Beca said.

"I know. But don't worry, time will fly by before you know it." Chloe said, giving her a kiss. "I'll be back in a few hours, I'm going out with Aubrey and my mom."

"Alright, have fun." Beca said. "Plus, I've invited Maya over, I think she's bringing Mattie."

"Oh, good! You guys have fun as well." Chloe said as she stood up and went to the hallway.

Beca went back to her laptop and smiled as she felt her wife giving her a kiss on her cheek and saying 'bye' before leaving.

Beca worked on her mixes for an hour before she went to the kitchen and started making lunch as the doorbell rang. She smiled and answered it, happy to see her two cousins standing on her doorway, both with smiles on their faces.

"Keka!" Mattie hugged Beca's midsection, since he was only seven and then stepped back and smiled up at her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, little man, how have you been?" Beca asked.

"Great! Did you see Maya's documentary on TV?" Mattie asked.

"I certainly did, you two looked really good."

"Maya looked amazing! I watch it over and over again sometimes." Mattie said. "Hey, I'm thirsty, can I get some water?"

"Have you ever really asked before? You know where the kitchen is." Beca said and Mattie smiled, running into the apartment.

Beca chuckled as she turned to Maya, who gave her a hug.

"I absolutely _loved _your documentary, it was so inspiring! I felt even prouder to be your cousin." Beca said.

"Thanks, Keka, that means a lot." Maya said.

"Chloe also loved it, she didn't take her eyes off of the TV the entire time." Beca said as she closed the door after Maya came in.

Maya giggled.

"Oh, I have news." Maya said excitedly. "Guess who's allowed to drive now?"

"Oh my God, Maya, that's amazing!" Beca said, giving her a hug. "I want to go for a ride with you."

"We will." Maya nodded as they went to the living room. "I also had a date with a guy a week ago."

"Oh, how did it go?" Beca asked.

"Really well, he's a very sweet guy, I've known him since I was eleven." Maya said. "I told him about my situation back then and he was very sweet about it, he said he accepted me."

"That's awesome to hear." Beca nodded. "And hey, if you guys start officially dating, I wanna meet him."

"Of course you will." Maya said as she sat down on the couch and looked at Beca's laptop and saw she had been looking on the fertility clinic's website and her smile widened. "Ooh, fertility clinic! Are you and Chloe trying to have a baby?"

"Well not yet." Beca said. "We talked about it, we want to, but right now things are busy for us and we want to wait a bit until they calm down."

"I see." Maya nodded. "So that means you guys are gonna try to get pregnant, right?" she got a nod from the brunette. "Who's gonna be carrying the baby? Please, tell me it'll be Chloe!"

Beca laughed.

"We haven't talked about it, yet, but I don't think that really matters to us. Why?"

"I just like the thought of having a bunch of little mini Chloes running around here." Maya said. "By the way, how many kids do you guys want?"

"Well, we thought four was a good number." Beca said. "Yeah, two boys and two girls."

"That's cute. Have you thought about names yet?" Maya asked and Beca could tell she was excited about that topic.

"We thought about Aria and Mikayla for the girls." Beca said. "And maybe Nicholas for one of the boys."

Maya nodded and thought for a while.

"Hey Keka?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought… I mean, have you wondered if you had kids and it turned out one of them was transgender as well?" Maya asked.

"I haven't thought about it, actually, why?"

"I mean… what would happen?" Maya asked and Beca could tell this was a hard subject for her.

"Well, there is no doubt that that child would be loved unconditionally." Beca said and Maya chuckled. "And Chloe and I would embrace him or her and support them until the end of the world."

Maya nodded.

"Were you upset when you found out your little cousin was actually a girl and not a boy?" Maya asked.

"No." Beca said and Maya looked surprised. "I mean, I love you for you, not your gender. You can be a girl or cut your hair and go back to being a boy and I'll still love you."

Maya smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot." She said.

Beca smiled back.

Mattie walked into the living room with a huge piece of chocolate cake in his hands, chocolate covering his face and shirt.

"Mattie!" Beca said, making the blonde boy look up at her.

"What?" he asked, not knowing what he did wrong.

"Well first, we're going to eat lunch in a few minutes, you're not supposed to be eating cake and second, you're covered in chocolate!" Beca said.

"Don't worry, mom made me bring two changes of clothes for him." Maya said, taking another shirt from her bag.

Beca grabbed it and looked at Mattie, who was still looking innocently at her.

"Okay, I know you're just going to get yourself dirty while eating lunch, so I'm gonna wait to change your clothes, alright?" Beca asked and Mattie nodded. "And you have to put that cake back, okay?"

Mattie looked at the cake, then back at her cousin and nodded, but didn't move. Beca and Maya laughed.

"Well, go put the cake back!"

"Oh!" Mattie said and went back into the kitchen to put the cake back where he found it.

Beca looked at Maya and laughed.

oO0Oo

Chloe was utterly frustrated. She had been traveling for two weeks, only two more weeks to go. It wasn't the hardest, she had to travel to Arizona for two months, coming and going to LA, so she was able to see Beca pretty often, like once a week. But now? Beca had to work at home and couldn't travel and Chloe would be going to France and England, she wouldn't stop.

Chloe absolutely _hated _being apart from her wife, especially now. She just wanted to get this over with, no matter how much she loved being an actress and promoting her movies, she wanted to go back to her wife and start trying to have a baby.

Chloe was in England, three days away from going home, finally. She had been Skyping and texting Beca nonstop ever since she left. Beca sent her pictures of herself alone, playing with Mattie, hanging out with Maya or Laurie or Jesse. Chloe loved seeing that and she sometimes sent Beca pictures as well, of her getting her makeup done for an interview, of her hotel room or things like that.

When the redhead finally got on a plane to go home, she couldn't be happier. These days had been a little stressful because she hadn't stopped thinking about the having kids thing. She wanted more than anything to get this process started, yet she couldn't believe how long it could take. It could take months for them to get pregnant and they'd have to wait for nine long months. And if things didn't work and they chose adoption, they'd have to wait a couple years until the process started and more years until they finally got a kid. Man.

Chloe opened the door of her apartment and couldn't be happier to be met with not only her wife, but Aubrey, Stacie, Laurie, Maya and Mattie, who was the first one to come running to give her a hug, making everyone laugh.

"What is this?" Chloe asked.

"It's our kind of welcome home party." Beca said. "We all knew how stressed you were about going away and stuff and we thought throwing you a party would make you feel even more welcomed."

"Well you guys were right, this is amazing." Chloe said as she put her jacket in the coat hanger on the wall.

Beca smiled as she approached her wife and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you." Chloe said.

"I missed you, too." Beca smiled. "Now, let me take this to our room for you, you go sit down, you must be tired."

"A little, but I refuse to go to bed just yet." Chloe said as Beca grabbed her suitcase.

Beca giggled and took her wife's suitcase into their room as Chloe went to the living room with everyone else. As expected, Mattie sat on her lap happily.

"Hey Chlo?" Mattie said.

"Yeah?"

"When can I see your movies?" Mattie asked and people giggled at him. Everyone kept telling him he was too young to watch Chloe's movies and he's been waiting forever to be able to watch his sister on the screen.

"Well, it'll still be a while until you're able to watch a full movie, but I'll tell you what. As soon as my new movie comes out, I'll show you a scene that's very funny. How about that?" Chloe asked and the little boy smiled.

"That'd be really cool!" he said. "Will my mom and dad let me watch it?"

"I'm pretty sure they will." Chloe said.

"Yes!" Mattie said.

Chloe smiled and kissed the little boy's cheek as Beca came back and sat by her side.

"I watched your interview on Ellen, guys." Stacie said. "It was super funny."

"Ellen is a very nice, funny person." Chloe nodded.

"She likes to embarrass me." Beca said chuckling.

"Everybody likes to embarrass you, Beca." Laurie said, making the brunette groan and giggle.

"Oh! Oh!" Mattie said excitedly as he turned to Chloe. "Did you know Maya is a big driver now? She takes Keka and I to places!"

"She does?!" Chloe turned to Maya with a big smile.

"She does! She took Keka and I shopping, she takes mom and dad's car and she'll drive us anywhere we want to." Mattie said.

"That is so cool! I want a ride one day." Chloe said.

Maya nodded.

"You should go shopping with Maya while Keka and I stay home, she doesn't like to shop." Mattie said.

"She doesn't like, does she?" Chloe said as Mattie shook his head. "Not even one shop."

"Well, she liked that ice cream shop." Mattie said, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, that's what she likes." Chloe nodded.

"Yeah." Mattie said.

"Next time, you stay here with your cousin while I go shopping with Maya, how about that?" Chloe asked.

"That'd be better." Mattie said. "Shopping is for girls."

"What about me?" Beca asked.

"You're a different kind of girl." Mattie shrugged and Beca smiled.

Chloe gave Beca a smile as the brunette smiled back at her with a giggle.

Everyone spent a little more time with Beca and Chloe, before they decided it was time to leave, the two girls needed to be alone after all.

Chloe took a shower as soon as the two were alone. Well, actually the two took a shower together, then they went to bed, both exhausted. Chloe threw herself on their bed with a content sigh.

"I'm so happy to finally be in my bed!" she said.

Beca smiled.

"I'm so happy to have you back to our bed, babe." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca's waist, bringing her closer to herself.

"Hey babe, I've been thinking about our whole having a kid thing and I know I said I wanted to wait a bit, but… I think we should just schedule an appointment." Chloe said.

"Really? You think so?"

"I do. I mean, think about it, it can be months until we get pregnant and nine more months before we have a baby." Chloe said. "I don't want to wait that long."

"I understand." Beca said.

"Do you agree?"

"I do. Whatever makes you comfortable." Beca said.

"But are _you _comfortable with that?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to rush into things if you're not ready."

Beca giggled and kissed Chloe's hand.

"I'm ready when you are."

Chloe smiled.

"I'll schedule an appointment tomorrow." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry about the long wait, I re-wrote it then I re-wrote it again (?) because I wanted to change the storyline but then I went back to the original plan. _

_Thanks for all the birthday wishes! (If I hadn't thanked you already)_

**_atty jannie:_**_ thank you so much!_

**_babygurlopo2: _**_welll thank you so much!_

**_DarkHarmonian: _**_Yaaaaay! Here it is, I hope you like it ;)_

**_britbrits16: _**_Thanks! Awww right! Thanks, I'm so glad!_

**_StanaBrittany: _**_May 4th was your birthday too?! Happy birthday to you as well, I hope you had the best day! And thanks!_

**_itsmefiebs: _**_Thank you!_

**_Fangirrl 1987: _**_Elas são umas fofas mesmo! E eu queria que o Mattie fosse uma gracinha! Ele e a Maya, mas a Maya já cresceu lol Aaaawww, brigada :D_

**_Rxbskateboard: _**_Sorry about the long wait._

**_Guest: _**_Thanks and thanks!_

**_Different: _**_You know, I read your review, I thought about it. It was because of you I changed the storyline, but I went back to my original plan because there is a reason for me choosing Chloe as the pregnant one and we'll see that in the next chapter probably. I want you to know that I actually took your review into consideration. I promise my next story that they have a kid, Beca will be the pregnant one._

**_smw48910: _**_Just did, sorry about the long wait._

* * *

The next day, while Beca went to the studio, Chloe stayed home and, as promised, scheduled an appointment for them at the fertility clinic. Now, she wasn't nervous anymore, she talked to Beca's parents' lawyer, Mr. Hansen, about this and he said he'd accompany them through the whole journey to make sure everything went okay.

When Beca came home, Chloe quickly announced she'd scheduled the appointment on a day she knew both girls were free and the brunette was happy. She then took a shower and put on some underwear and a white T-shirt before going back to the living room to join her wife.

The two watched a movie while enjoying each other's company. Well, Beca kept yawning and complaining about the movie, but Chloe just smiled and kissed her temple, being used to Beca's hate for movies.

Stacie and Aubrey came to have dinner with them the other day and the four talked about college and how great it was.

"Hey, remember when you guys found us on your bed?" Stacie asked and she and Aubrey laughed while Chloe giggled and Beca frowned and crossed her arms.

"That was _not _fun." Beca said.

"I was mad, not because it was our bed, but because that was the way I found out about you two! I still can't believe you hadn't told me, Aubrey." Chloe said.

"By the way, how _did_ you two get together?" Beca asked and the three girls just shook their heads.

"Maybe if you listened more to our conversations, you'd know." Aubrey said.

"Whatever, I don't, so how did you get together?" Beca asked.

"Well, one day, I found out Uni had cheated on me and I was really bummed out, but Chloe wasn't in the house to comfort me. Instead, I found Stacie. We talked for hours and she made me feel a lot better, so by the end of the night we ended up kissing and things pretty much escalated from there." Aubrey said with a blush as Stacie kissed her cheek.

"But… how?" Beca asked, confused.

"Come on, babe, you know how." Chloe said and Beca chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, that's not what I meant." Beca said. "I mean… just like that? Not even a date first?"

"I didn't feel the need to go out on a date. When Stacie kissed me, I felt like it was right, you know? I didn't want it to stop." Aubrey explained.

Chloe smiled while Beca still looked confused.

"I still don't get it!"

The three laughed.

"What is there not to get, midget?" Stacie asked. "We liked each other and we finally realized it that night!"

Beca shrugged while she giggled.

"I'll explain it to you later, babe." Chloe laughed as she kissed Beca's cheek.

oO0Oo

Beca sat beside her wife at the fertility clinic, on the day of their appointment. She was looking around, feeling a lot more nervous than she thought she'd be. She had nothing to worry about, so why was she nervous?

"Beca, are you alright?" Chloe asked, taking her eyes off of the magazine she was reading.

"Well, I'm a little nervous." Beca confessed.

"We have nothing to worry about, babe." Chloe said. "Everything will turn out okay at the end."

"I know, but this is such a huge thing and I'm scared something will happen, like what happened to my parents." Beca said. "I know we can't have a baby that's _ours, _I know we'll need a sperm donor, but what if you found out you had a baby but that baby was someone else's?"

"I'd be confused and angry, sure, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't love that baby." Chloe said.

Beca sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… this is so big, you know? I'm so scared something will go wrong." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"I understand where you're coming from, but we have nothing to worry, alright?" Chloe assured her. "Nothing is gonna go wrong."

Beca nodded and gave Chloe a smile.

"Thanks. You always know what to say."

Chloe smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Beca and Chloe Mitchell?" a female doctor called them and the two soon stood up, following the doctor in.

They sat down in front of the desk as the blonde doctor smiled at them and sat down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Storo." She shook the two girls' hands and sat down. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Well, we want to have a baby and, since we're both women, we wanted to discuss our possibilities with you." Chloe explained.

"I see." Dr. Storo nodded. "Do you know if any of you have fertility problems?"

"Not that we know of." The two shook their heads.

"Well, I'm just gonna run a few tests on you two. Do you know which one will carry the baby?" Dr. Storo asked.

"We haven't discussed that yet, we wanted to see our options." Chloe said.

"Alright." Dr. Storo nodded. "Well, let's run some test on both of you."

Dr. Storo examined both girls to make sure they were both capable of having children or at least one of them was, then took them back to her office and sat them down.

"It'll be a few weeks before the tests get ready, I'll give you a call and schedule an appointment then." She smiled at the girls and they smiled back.

Beca left the clinic looking pretty good, she had a good feeling about this.

oO0Oo

Chloe had gotten a job, she was filming a new movie, which would be done in about a month and Beca spent most of her time at the studio, producing people's artists and responding to her fans.

Beca got home that afternoon, not surprised to find her apartment empty, Chloe got home a few minutes before dinner, so she wasn't home yet. The brunette went straight to the shower, put on some sweatpants and a white tank top and headed to the kitchen. She was starting dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Hello, this is Dr. Storo, who am I speaking to?" _

"Oh, hi, Dr. Storo! This is Beca." Beca said.

_"Good evening, Beca. I'm calling because the results are ready." _Dr. Storo said and Beca froze.

The results. She had completely forgotten about the results up until now. When she left the clinic she assumed everything would be alright, she didn't think about the results.

"Yes?" Beca asked.

_"Well, they say both you and your wife are fine and perfectly able to conceive." _Dr. Storo said and Beca could practically feel the smile on the woman's voice.

"Oh my God, that's great!" Beca said with a huge smile. "That is amazing!"

_"Yes, it is." _Dr. Storo said. _"So, I want to schedule an appointment with you two to talk about your options. Is the 20th a good day for you?"_

"Yes, yes it is." Beca said.

_"Alright, I have 8 or 9 in the morning and then 3 in the afternoon." _Dr. Storo said.

"I think nine is better." Beca said.

_"Alright, I'll see you and Chloe then. Bye!" _

"Bye, Dr. Storo, thank you so much!" Beca said and hang up. She then started dinner, eager to tell Chloe the good news.

Chloe got home an hour later and found her wife singing in the kitchen and dancing around and that immediately brought a smile to her face.

"Someone looks happy. What's the occasion?" Chloe asked.

"Dr. Storo called." Beca said and noticed Chloe's face go blank. "She said we're both capable of conceiving."

Chloe immediately smiled wide.

"Really? Oh babe, that's wonderful!" she said, hugging Beca tightly. "That is so wonderful!"

"I know, right!" Beca said. "So I scheduled our next appointment for the 20th at nine."

"Noted." Chloe nodded. "So, that means we have to talk about who's gonna be the one carrying the baby."

Beca sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. So… how do we decide? I know I'm gonna be happy with either choice."

"Me too." Chloe nodded.

"You know… I think I want you to be the one to carry it. I mean, I'd love to have a baby that has your fiery red hair and your amazingly bright blue eyes." Beca said as she caressed Chloe's cheek while the redhead smiled lovingly.

"You know what? I'll do it." Chloe said, making Beca's eyes widen a little bit in surprise.

"Really?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Chloe said with a smile.

"I love you." Beca said.

"I love you too." Chloe smiled and the brunette kissed her lips.

oO0Oo

Beca and Chloe chose a sperm donor and they chose to go with IUI. Dr. Storo monitored Chloe's cycles for three months before she began the procedure. She explained to the couple that even though Chloe was capable of conceiving, it might take a while before they got pregnant.

The first month didn't work, but the girls didn't get upset. The second month didn't work as well, but their confidence still wasn't shaken, they knew there was nothing wrong with either of them and they'd get pregnant eventually.

Aubrey and Stacie decided to adopt a kid and they were going through almost the same process. At least the feeling was the same: the waiting, the wondering and the anxiety.

October was the third month and it went by slowly. Beca went to the studio more often and didn't work at home that much. She spent time with Laurie, Mattie and Maya.

Near Halloween, Beca and Chloe were going to help Maya and Mattie with their costumes. Maya actually decided to dress as a boy. It was supposed to be an irony, which she was really okay with. She borrowed some clothes from a friend and she was really excited.

"I wanna be Superman!" Mattie said as he came into the dining room running.

"Mattie, you said you wanted to be Batman ten minutes ago." Beca said laughing.

"I did?"

"Yeah." Beca said. "You need to stick with one costume, alright?"

"Okay." Mattie said and sat down, thinking. "What are you and Chloe gonna be, Keka?"

"Chloe's gonna be Batgirl and I'm still thinking about mine." Beca said.

"Okay." Mattie said and continued thinking. "I wanna be Batman, just like Chlo."

He smiled.

"Yay, we'll look so cute! You're gonna be like my husband!" Chloe said.

"Ew, Chlo! You're my sister, I can't be your husband!" Mattie said as Chloe laughed. "And you're married to Keka, you can't separate."

"That's right, you can't." Maya said. "If you do, I will personally hunt you two and kick your butts. You're supposed to have a bunch little kids together."

Beca smiled.

"We'll never separate or divorce." Beca said.

"Okay, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Chloe said as she stood up.

"Keka, can we watch a movie?" Mattie asked and lowered his voice shyly. "I mean, I know you don't like movies, but can we watch one?"

Beca smiled at how cute the little boy was.

"Of course we can, Mattie. Which movie do you wanna watch?"

"Maya's movie." Mattie smiled.

Maya smiled at him. She loved him so much and she was so glad he loved her back and accepted her. Damn, he supported her more than anyone else in the world.

"Of course we can." Beca said.

"Can I make popcorn?" Maya asked.

"Sure!" Beca said as they stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Mattie, can you grab the juice in the fridge, please?"

Mattie nodded and opened the fridge. He grabbed the box of orange juice and put it on the kitchen counter with a huge smile.

"There, Keka." He said proudly.

"Thank you, Mattie." Beca smiled as she grabbed two bags of microwave popcorn.

"You're welcome." Mattie said and the three heard a sharp scream coming from their bedroom.

Beca frowned and ran towards her bedroom as Mattie and Maya followed her.

"Babe? Is everything alright?" she asked against the bedroom door, but got no answer.

The door opened and Chloe showed up with a huge smile, a few tears on her face as she held up a positive pregnancy test.

Beca looked at the test and had to look again to make sure she was seeing right, before her eyes widened and she looked back at her wife with a smile that mirrored Chloe's.

"I'm pregnant!" she announced.

"Oh my God… Oh my God, babe, that's amazing!" Beca said as she hugged her tightly.

Maya covered her mouth as she smiled, while Mattie smiled and looked up at his sister.

"Chloe, Keka, that's wonderful!" she said as hugged Chloe. Beca picked Mattie up and they hugged Maya and Chloe tight.

It was finally happening.


	4. Chapter 4

_**babygurlopo2:** __Yes!_

**_ballpointmf:_**_ Thanks!_

**_rxskateboard: _**_Thanks, well here it is!_

**_DarkHarmonian: _**_Aaaaaah, thank you!_

**_briitney: _**_Yay, thank you! Well, this story is supposed to be Rated T, but I could put the oneshot in Dirty Little Birds, my series of M Rated Bechloe oneshots, because I like your idea!_

**_Fanngirrl 1987: _**_aaawn hahaha. Claro, quero adicionar mais momentos com elas 4._****

_Oh, please don't kill me. _

* * *

Chloe was on her laptop in the living room as she waited for Beca to come back home. It was a Friday afternoon and the brunette had gone to the studio to take care of some things. The older girl stayed home, though.

"Babe, I'm home!" Beca announced as she closed the door with a smile. She put her purse in her room and came back into the living room to greet her wife. "Hey!" she sat down beside her and kissed her lips. "How are you two?"

Beca placed a hand gently on Chloe's stomach as the redhead smiled.

"We're fine. Extremely nauseous, though." Chloe said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I felt nauseous all day long." Chloe said.

"Well, I'm sure that's normal. We have an appointment on Monday, we'll find out then." Beca said, kissing her cheek.

It had been two weeks since they found out they were pregnant and they didn't get an appointment until Monday, which was okay. Chloe had been feeling weird, though. She felt nauseous all day and threw up for like an hour in the morning. She couldn't stand Beca's perfume, which is why she asked the brunette not to use it. Her mood swings were very extreme, also.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna start dinner." Beca said.

"Yes, please, I'm starving!" Chloe said, making Beca giggle.

Beca began making dinner and she called her wife to stay with her while she cooked. Chloe left three times, though, to go to the bathroom.

"Hey babe, I wanted to ask you something." Beca said as Chloe came back and sat back down.

"Shoot." Chloe said.

"You know, since we're having a baby, I was thinking about we move to a house. Two stories, more space, maybe a backyard, where our kids can play, you know?" Beca asked.

"I agree." Chloe nodded. "I thought you wouldn't wanna talk about that now, with the baby coming and all."

"We have like eight months until the baby comes. We can find a house until then." Beca said. "Right?"

"I think so." Chloe shrugged. "You know…" she put both hands on her stomach as she thought. "I know this may sound weird, but… I don't think I'm carrying just one baby."

"How do you know that?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, but I have this feeling." Chloe said. "I mean, sure, I'm not a doctor and I can't tell for sure until the ultrasound, but… I think there's more than one baby in here."

Beca smiled.

"That's wonderful, babe." Beca said.

"It looks like our twins are gonna come first, huh?" Chloe said.

"Oh yeah." Beca said. "I can't plan everything, you know?"

Chloe giggled.

oO0Oo

Beca let out a frustrated sigh as she entered the living room that Monday afternoon. Chloe was watching TV quietly, she had to leave in an hour for the appointment.

"What's up, babe?" Chloe asked.

"There is some emergency at the studio and I have to go there." Beca said. "They don't know how long it's going to be, but I don't think I'm gonna be free in an hour."

"Aw babe, that sucks." Chloe said. "But hey, don't worry. This is our first appointment, we'll have tons of other appointments. I'll ask Aubrey to take me and I'll show you pictures and tell you everything about it when I get back, alright?"

Beca sighed.

"Alright." She said. "I just wanted to be with you for the first time to see our twins."

"Me too. But don't feel bad, it's just this once, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Beca smiled. "I have to get going, I have to be in the studio in fifteen minutes. Take care, tell me all about it later." She gave the redhead a kiss and left.

Chloe called Aubrey and the blonde showed up thirty minutes after Beca had left and the two left for Chloe's appointment.

Chloe was reading a magazine quietly while Aubrey texted Stacie. The blonde's smile grew bigger and bigger as she talked to her wife.

"Hey, how's the adoption going?" Chloe asked.

"It's going fine. We're going to talk to the birth mother this Wednesday." Aubrey said excitedly. "Stacie's over the moon with excitement, it's so sweet."

"I'm happy for you, Brey. I can't believe you and Stacie are going to have a baby." Chloe said with a smile.

"Me neither. I can't believe you and Beca are gonna have a baby. This is so… amazing!" Aubrey said.

"Yeah." Chloe said with a happy sigh and a smile.

"Chloe Mitchell?"

Chloe and Aubrey went in and waited for the doctor. Aubrey was looking around the office at the pictures the doctor had. Apparently, she had a little boy who looked like he was four or five and he looked really cute.

"Good afternoon." Dr. Storo came in with a smile as she shook Chloe's hand.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Storo. This is my friend Aubrey, she came with me since Beca couldn't come." Chloe said.

"Nice to meet you, Aubrey." Dr. Storo shook the blonde's hand.

"You too." Aubrey smiled.

"Well that's great news, huh?" Dr. Storo said as she told Chloe to lie down.

"Oh yeah. Beca and I are so excited." Chloe said as Dr. Storo lifted her shirt.

"I should warn you, this gel is a little cold." She said as she put the gel on Chloe's stomach and the redhead shivered. "Okay, let's find ourselves a baby."

"Dr. Storo, I wanted to ask you, I've been having very strong nausea and exhaustion. I had a feeling maybe I wasn't carrying just one baby. Do you think that's possible?" Chloe asked.

"Of course. It's common for a woman to feel that she's carrying twins." Dr. Storo said as she looked up at the screen.

"That's great, Chlo! Twins!" Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled at Aubrey as the blonde held her hand. They just looked at the screen, not being able to understand what they were seeing, when they heard Dr. Storo gasp.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Chloe asked, worried.

"I… There is something here I don't quite understand. I'll be right back." Dr. Storo left in a hurry, leaving both Aubrey and Chloe confused and very worried.

Two minutes later, Dr. Storo came back with a male doctor. The two looked at the screen intently for a few minutes.

"Yes." The male doctor said. "What you're seeing is real."

"Oh my God!" Dr. Storo said as she took pictures.

"What's wrong, Dr. Storo?" Chloe asked. "Please tell me there isn't anything wrong with the babies."

"Oh your babies are fine." Dr. Storo said and turned to the male doctor. "Thanks, Dr. Stevens."

The male doctor smiled and left.

"Well, let's see." Dr. Storo said and turned the screen to the girls so they could get a better look. "You were right, you're not carrying just one baby. Here's Baby A, Baby B, Baby C."

"There are three?" Chloe looked at the screen as the doctor bit her lip.

"Baby D, Baby E, Baby F and Baby G." Dr. Storo finished pointing and looked at the two girls.

Chloe was shocked beyond words and Aubrey was terrified as well as shocked. She held her friend's hand tight as they looked at the screen.

"No… you're joking, right? Because I said I felt that I was having twins?" Chloe tried. This had to be a joke.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Dr. Storo said.

"What? There are _seven _babies? We didn't even use fertility drugs!" Chloe said. "That's impossible!"

"Well, from what I see here, there is a pair of identical twins and identical quintuples." Dr. Storo said. "This isn't a joke, Chloe. You're carrying septuplets."

Chloe's jaw fell wide open.

"Seven? She has _seven?_" Aubrey asked.

"Yes." Dr. Storo said. "If you feel this is too many, you can schedule an appointment for selective reduction. It'll ensure the survival of some of the babies."

Aubrey waited for Chloe's answer, which she knew would be 'no'. Chloe would never agree with this, she was always against abortion. She waited for the 'no' and it didn't come. She looked at her friend with a worried look.

"Chloe, please tell me you're not actually thinking about it." Aubrey said.

"Brey, seven is too much! I can't handle it!" Chloe said.

"Do you think Beca will agree with you? This is like abortion!" Aubrey said.

"Look, we can schedule an appointment and reduce some of the babies and Beca will never know, right?" Chloe said.

Aubrey stared at her in disbelief.

"Pardon my language, but what the flying fuck is you? Beca is your wife, she's the mother too, you can't do something like that behind her back!" Aubrey said. "You have to talk to her before making a decision, she needs to know about this. Those are her babies too!"

"Dr. Storo can I schedule an appointment? I'll talk to Beca and if we decide against it, I'll call you and cancel it." Chloe asked.

"That's fine. I know it's not my place, Chloe, but I agree with your friend. You should talk to your wife before making this decision." Dr. Storo said. "I'll schedule an appointment for next Monday, if you decide against it, call me and I'll cancel it."

"Thank you." Chloe said.

"You're welcome." Dr. Storo said. "You should know, if you decide to keep the babies, this is a very risky pregnancy. You should come in for an ultrasound every week so we can keep track on the babies."

"Thanks, Dr. Storo." Chloe said.

"Alright, I'll get those pictures printed out for you and I'll be back in a second." Dr. Storo smiled and left.

"Chloe, please tell me you're not going to come next Monday to go with selective reduction." Aubrey said.

"I will, Aubrey." Chloe said. "Seven babies is a lot, have you thought about the complications? Beca always said she wanted four kids, not seven."

"Beca wants a family with you. She doesn't care about how many kids you have!" Aubrey said. "Beca trusts you, you can't do something like that behind her back! If you decide to do it, I will tell her."

Chloe sighed and Dr. Storo came back with the pictures.

oO0Oo

Chloe went home that afternoon and came back to an empty apartment. Beca texted her, saying she'd be home in twenty minutes. The redhead sat down on the couch and placed a hand on her belly, looking down.

"I know what you guys are thinking. I'm not a monster, okay? This is for the best." She spoke. "I would love to have you all, but you guys are too much! I'm sorry about that."

Chloe took a shower, put on some more comfortable clothes and grabbed a banana from the kitchen to eat. She responded to fans on Twitter and smiled when she saw they were wishing them congratulations and saying how wonderful it was that her and Beca would be having a baby.

Beca got home with a tired sigh, but she smiled brightly at the sight of her wife. She put her stuff in her room, took off her shoes and came to sit beside Chloe.

"How are you two? I missed you guys." Beca kissed Chloe and kissed her belly. "Hey there! How was the appointment? Did Mommy get to see you today?"

Chloe ran her hands through Beca's brown hair and smiled as the brunette talked to the babies. Her eyes started filling with tears at how affectionate the brunette was towards the babies. She suddenly thought back to the appointment on Monday and the tears started streaming down her face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Beca asked as Chloe put her head in her hands as she continued crying.

"I'm sorry, Beca, I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible person!" Chloe said.

"No, no you're not. Tell me what's wrong." Beca said, hugging her wife.

"I scheduled an appointment for next Monday for selective reduction. I was gonna take some of the babies away behind your back!" Chloe said as she looked up at her wife. "I'm so sorry!"

"Take some of the babies away? What?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I went in for an ultrasound and Dr. Storo told me there were seven babies." Chloe said. "I thought that was too much and I was going to take some of them away and… and I wasn't gonna tell you."

"Seven babies?" Beca asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Beca. I feel horrible for even thinking about something like this. I wanna have these babies and I wanna raise them with you." Chloe said.

"Seven babies?" Beca repeated.

"Yes. I know it sounds scary, but this is us. We're titanium, right? We can do it." Chloe said.

"Yes… yes, that's right." Beca said. "It is scary, but we're gonna do it."

Chloe smiled and kissed her wife's lips.

"And I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You thought about it for one moment, the important thing is that you told me." Beca said. "We're gonna do it. We're gonna have seven babies!"

"Yes! I'm gonna show you the pictures. Dr. Storo said they are a pair of identical twins and identical quintuplets."

"Identicals." Beca said with a chuckle. "Sounds awesome."

Chloe grabbed her purse and took the pictures out and showed them to Beca. The brunette smiled as Chloe pointed each baby.

"This is amazing, Chlo." Beca said and kissed her wife's head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe kissed her lips.

"And I love you guys." Beca said to Chloe's belly. "I can't wait to meet you all."

Chloe smiled and kissed her wife once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**riddermark:** well, I think it is possible, but not probable._

_**Guest:** Thanks! Here we are!_

_**ballpointmf:** thanks!_

_**babygurlopo2:** Like I said, it's possible, though very, very rare. Yeah, Chloe would've been quite a bitch not to talk o Beca._

_**Guest:** Thanks!_

_**rxbskateboard:** Aw! Thanks :)_

_**dullLogic:** Bobbi McCaughey gave birth to septuplets in 1997 and a few years ago Nadia Suleman gave birth to octuplets, so it's possible. But those two used fertility treatment._

_**atty jannie:** Well I promised no drama, so let's see how things go..._

_**brittney:** Yes, seven babies. Chloe just had to talk to Beca, right? That wouldn't have been right. Oh don't apologize, I'll try to add a chapter to Dirty Little Birds about your idea ;)_

_**smw48910:** Well, if I found out I was having septuplets, I would want to keep them also, so consider me crazy lol thanks, I hope you like how I go with things :)_

_**Fangirrl 1987:** Com certeza! Eu também entendo, tu descobre que vai ter 7 filhos, tu entra em desespero! Elas vão ter que se virar em mil pra cuidar kkk_

_Well, I jumped ahead of time so things would go faster, I wanted the story to focus on Beca, Chloe and their kids. Even because I wouldn't know what to write about a multiple pregnancy or pregnancy in general lol so let's go._

* * *

Beca pushed the cart through the supermarket as she walked alongside Stacie. Beca was doing the weekly shopping and Stacie was coming along to help her, since Chloe was already on bed rest in the hospital. The redhead was on her fourth month of pregnancy and went on bed rest, since there were so many babies. Beca practically never left the hospital, but she reluctantly did when her wife reminded her she needed to go to the grocery store, since it's been a while.

A little part of Beca was kinda relieved to get out of the hospital for a while, Chloe's hormones were multiples by seven so she was almost insane. Her mood swings were terrible and Beca had to remind herself that it was the hormones otherwise she'd jump at her neck.

"How is the adoption coming along?" Beca asked.

Stacie smiled big.

"It's great, we found out we're having a boy." Stacie said. "We're choosing names, we're thinking about Joel."

"It's a beautiful name." Beca nodded.

"What about you? Do you guys know the sexes of the babies?" Stacie asked, biting her lip, hoping the brunette would tell her.

"Nope. We're keeping it a secret." Beca said. "Chloe and I have the names all picked out, but we're not telling anyone until the birth."

"Aw, that sucks, you're no fun." Stacie crossed her arms.

Beca smiled at her.

"Oh man, what about Chloe's mood swings, huh? Man, I don't even know how to handle that anymore." Beca said.

"Tell me about it. I feel sorry for you." Stacie said.

"Nah. It's just for a little while. Pretty soon we'll have seven little monsters to take care of." Beca smiled.

"Aww, look at you being all affectionate towards the babies." Stacie said sarcastically.

Beca smiled again as they continued going.

oO0Oo

Beca was reading a magazine while Chloe was taking a nap. She was glad the redhead was getting some rest, she spent half the night complaining about back pain.

The redhead stirred a little and woke up with a yawn. She looked at her wife and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey babe." Beca smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"You ask me that every five seconds." Chloe chuckled.

"Chloe, you're carrying seven human beings inside you, I want to make sure you're always okay. You know this is delicate and if anything happens, I can lose you." Beca said, approaching the bed.

Chloe looked up at her and her eyes started watering. Beca chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't wait to have them all here." Chloe said.

"Me neither. It's gonna be chaos." Beca said.

"We won't be able to sleep." Chloe said.

"Or eat."

"Or take showers!"

"Or anything!" Beca said and groaned. "God, why did we ever agree to this?" she joked.

Chloe laughed.

"We'll make it through." Chloe said. "There's no other option. We're gonna be the best family ever."

"We are." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe.

"Whoa!" Chloe said as they pulled apart, putting both hands on her belly. How it had the same size as a full term single pregnancy.

"What?"

"They started kicking." Chloe said. "It happens everytime you kiss me."

Beca put her hands near Chloe's and smiled as she felt the babies kicking.

"They know who I am." She said.

"Of course they know, you talk to them all the time." Chloe said.

"If it annoys you guys, I can stop." Beca said to Chloe's belly, still feeling the kicks.

"Nope, they don't want you to."

Beca smiled.

"I'm glad to hear." She said. "I can't have gotten a better blessing. A wonderful life next to the woman I love and now we're about to have a big family. I've always wanted a big family."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I grew up as an only child, my dream was to have siblings all around the house." Beca said. "And now I have my big family."

"You had planned four kids, not seven." Chloe pointed out.

"I don't care, you could be giving birth to the whole cast of _Titanic _and I would still love them all." Beca said.

Chloe loved.

"Stacie asked me about the sexes." Beca said. "Everyone is asking us, I feel like I'm gonna let it slip!"

"You're not. You're doing great, keep going. Pretty soon, you're gonna walk out of the operation room, with tears in your face and you're gonna tell them and it's gonna be so worth it." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Everyone's gonna be so shocked." Beca chuckled.

"That they will." Chloe nodded.

"Oh, I have news for you." Beca said. "The kids' rooms are almost ready. We have seven cribs, three in one room and one in the other. Basically our room is done and the kids'."

"That's great." Chloe said. "I can't wait to see it with my own eyes."

Chloe had been put to bed rest when they bought their new house. It was a two story house with five rooms, a big pool, a huge backyard with huge fences around, just like Beca wanted. She didn't want paparazzi coming uninvited to take pictures of their kids, they were still kids, they needed their privacy.

Beca smiled, bringing the chair closer to Chloe's bed and taking a seat. The two couldn't wait to have their babies and start being parents.

oO0Oo

Beca was drinking coffee outside of Chloe's room, talking to Laurie and Aubrey. The redhead was spending some time with her parents and Beca wanted to give them some privacy.

Dan came back with a smile on his face and tickled Beca from behind, almost making the brunette spill her coffee all over Laurie.

"God, Dan!" Beca said as he laughed. "You're awful!"

"Well, you've always wanted siblings, I'm being the brother you never had." Dan said.

"Thanks." Beca said sarcastically.

"So when are you telling me how many nieces and nephews I'm having?" Dan asked.

"Chloe's C-section's scheduled for two days, you'll find out then." Beca said.

"Come on, Bec, how do I know how many girl presents and boy presents I have to buy?" Dan asked.

"Believe me, she won't tell anyone. We're gonna have to guess." Aubrey said.

"Chloe won't tell either." Laurie said.

"Okay, but you better not complain." Dan said.

"I won't." Beca said.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm gonna have nieces and nephews!" Laurie said.

"And I can't believe the hobbit is gonna be a mother!" Aubrey said.

Beca laughed.

"Hey, what are you two gonna do about diapers, bottles, transportation?" Dan asked. "'Cause I heard this gets pretty pricy."

"I know and it does." Beca nodded. "We've got offers. Some companies are willing to donate us a van and diapers for the first two years for all kids, but it comes at a cost, we have to have annual photoshoots with the kids."

"I see." Aubrey said.

"Chloe and I are talking about it, we know it's gonna get _very _expensive and we could use those things, but… we want to protect our kids' privacy." Beca said. "Actually we're thinking about accepting, because that was the best offer so far. Others want us to be on a reality show about our family, but that's too much."

"So you're gonna accept?" Laurie asked.

"I think so." Beca said. "We were already given one quad stroller and one triple stroller."

"That's nice." Aubrey said.

"Yeah." Beca smiled. "Well, we're ready. As ready as you can be for seven children, I mean, there's no way to be ready for that. How can you be prepared for seven kids?"

"I ask myself and Stacie this all time. We're panicking about having one kid, I can only imagine what you and Chloe are like." Aubrey said.

"We're excited, nervous, scared. Everything." Beca said.

"Wait, you two are gonna have identical twins and identical quintuplets, right?" Dan asked, getting a nod from the brunette. "So that means you're gonna have either two girls and five boys or two boys and five girls, right?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Well that's a little clearer." Dan said.

Beca laughed and heard a voice in the distance and frowned. The four turned their heads and their eyes widened.

"What's up, bitches?" Fat Amy came inside, followed by Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley and Denise, who were all clearly embarrassed by the blonde's loud voice and cursing.

"Amy, this is a hospital!" Beca said.

"Whoa, you're not even a mother yet and you're already bossy!" Fat Amy said as they approached the girls.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Aubrey asked, surprised as she hugged them.

"We heard Beca and Chloe were going to be mothers to seven children and we had to come and see for ourselves." Jessica said.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Beca said, hugging each one.

"So, seven babies, huh?" Ashley said. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Well, nervous, excited, scared." Beca repeated.

"We wish you two all the happiness in the world." Ashley said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys." Beca smiled at everyone. "I didn't even know you guys were in town!"

"Aubrey and Stacie talked to us and we thought we might as well come and stay until the birth, this is gonna be a once in a lifetime opportunity, we have to witness it." Cynthia Rose said.

"I'm glad." Beca smiled. "It looks like we're gonna have a room full of people."

"Yeah." Fat Amy said. "We're not leaving that early."

Beca laughed and hugged the Aussie. She was incredibly happy her friends were going to be there to witness this important moment in her and Chloe's life.

oO0Oo

Beca held Chloe's hand tight. There were about forty-five to fifty people in the room, plus the crew they hired to film it. It was a lot of people.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Chloe said, tears already in her eyes.

"Right?" Beca asked. "Remember, babe: whatever happens, it's you and me. Forever."

Chloe smiled as Beca kissed her cheek.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Beca nodded and smiled, but Chloe could only tell by the sparkle in her eyes because of the mask.

The two stared at each other's eyes as tears filled their eyes. This was the moment they had been planning for at least two years. Their families and friends were the waiting room, but all they could concentrate in was each other. They knew there was a chance the babies wouldn't survive because they were ten weeks premature, but they had faith. They had faith that everything would turn out okay.

Their hearts melted completely when they heard the sound of a baby crying. They closed their eyes and Beca kissed Chloe's forehead.

"Baby A is here!" a doctor announced.

"Congratulations, Mommy!" Beca said.

"You too!" Chloe said as she cried.


End file.
